the Matter of the Fifty Dollar Fine
by The BlueEyed Fool
Summary: This is what I think happen after the court scene in Season 13 Baker's Dozen and the ending.


**The Matter of the Fifty-Dollar Fine**

By Leighann

I don't own the rights to the characters, nor do I make any profit just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit of fun.

~*~DK~*~

Judge Blent leaned back in his chair crossing his arm's as he looked at Doc Adams. As much as he hated to see the smug look on Doc's face he was happy that the triplets would be going to a family instead, like most orphaned homeless children, going to the state asylum. Judge Blent waited for the bailiff to clear everyone out of his courtroom save Marshall Dillon, Doc Adams, and Mrs. Roniger. Once the courtroom was clear Judge Blent addressed Mrs. Roniger.

"Mrs. Roniger the Marshall here has given his word that those infants could not be put in a finer care then you and your husband. However, before I make any official ruling I will need to talk to you and your husband."

Bess Roniger took a step towards the judge, "Of course your honor. My husband is at our farm just outside of Dodge. It won't take no time for me to fetch him."

Judge Blent smiled, "That won't be necessary Mrs. Roniger. I'm going to send Marshall Dillon to retrieve your husband. In the mean while I believe there are three infants that could use a mother's touch."

"Yes your honor." Bess smiled and excused herself.

Judge Blent looked at Matt, "Marshall if you will be so kind as to ride out and inform Mr. Roniger that he is to be in my chambers in three hours.

"Of course Judge." Matt turned and left the courtroom.

Doc stood up from where he was sitting, "If you will excuse me Ju-"

"Just a moment Doctor Adams." Judge Blent ordered. "There is the matter of the fifty dollar fine."

Doc placed his palms on the table in front of him. "Fifty dollar fine!" He bit back.

Judge Blent leaned forward in his chair, "If you remember I found you in contempt of court. You can pay the bailiff on your way out."

Doc swiped his upper lip and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Is there something wrong?" the Judge asked.

"I haven't got it."

Blent narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll have the bailiff escort you to the bank to get it."

Doc had known Blent a long time, and Blent knew that Doc's patients paid mostly in farm produce and what patients that did pay him in currency Doc used to buy much needed medicine. Doc squared his shoulders. "You know darn well I don't have that kind of money." Leaving the bite out of his tone as not to press Blent's temper any further and risk the infant's adoption from going through for the Ronigers.

"Then you shall stay in jail until such time that you pay your fine." Blent picked up his gavel and slammed it down on the desk. "Court is in recess." Judge Blent gathered up his belonging and headed for the back hall of the hotel. "Bailiff please escort Doctor Adams to the Dodge jail." He said over his shoulder as the disappeared through the doorway.

~*~DK~*~

Kitty was just leaving Doc's office after having helped Bess put the triplets to sleep. She had agreed to come back and watch the babies so Bess could go to the adoption hearing after changing into an outfit more agreeable to taking care of infants. Kitty was halfway down the stairs when she saw Doc and Judge Blent's bailiff come out of the Dodge House and turn towards the jail. Kitty's mind was racing as she quickly descended the remainder of the stairs. As she reached the board walk Doc and the bailiff reached the jail and went in side. By the time that Kitty stepped on the boardwalk in front of the jail the bailiff walked out of the jail closing the door behind him.

Not seeing Doc Kitty hurried towards the young man. "Excuse me, aren't you Judge Blent's bailiff?"

The young man smiled, "Yes I am, Miss."

"Russell, Kitty Russell. Mr…?"

"Timothy Harris." He answered as he straightened the front of his jacket. "Is there something I can help you with Miss Russell?"

"Actually, Mr. Harris there is. I saw you walking here to the jail with Doctor Adams. It almost looked as if you where taking him to the jail."

Timothy's face became somber, "Yes I was Miss Russell."

Kitty's breath caught in her throat for a moment, "Why?" she asked shaking her head ever so slightly. She knew that Blent had just charged Doc before Bess had come rushing into the courtroom, but since the Judge never mentioned it before dismissing everyone so he could talk to Bess without any further out bursts from the spectators, Kitty thought the subject was dropped.

Seeing the distress on Kitty's face, Timothy felt a wave of sympathy. "Are you Doctor Adam's family?"

"You could say that. I, along with one or two other's, am the closet thing to family Doc has here."

"Then you best come with me, Miss Russell."

Timothy placed his hand on Kitty's elbow and quickly walked her back to the Dodge House. They walked through the now empty lobby to the hallway where the first floor rooms where. Reaching the third door, Timothy knocked on the door.

"Come." Came the muffled reply through the door.

Timothy swiftly opened the door and motioned for Kitty to enter. Judge Blent was standing with is back to room looking out the window. "Judge, Miss Russell is here to see you about Doctor Adams."

Judge Blent turned around and grabbed the front lapels of his coat and rocked on his heels. "Miss Russell if you are here to talk me out of Doctor Adams contempt of court charge you are wasting your time. The charge stands, and Adams will remain in jail until he pays his fine."

Kitty knew that if pushed Judge Blent would hold a grudge and that was the last thing she wanted to happen. "Actually Judge, I'm here to pay Doc Adams fine."

Judge Blent broke into a wide smile, "Well now that is very kind of you Miss Russell."

"Don't mention it. Doc is invaluable to this town and tends to a lot of his patients that live a fair distance from Dodge, patients that don't have the means to travel to Dodge. It does no good for any of Doc's patients to have him locked up in jail, Judge Blent."

Judge Blent could hear the love and respect in Kitty's voice as she spoke. "I see you hold Doctor Adams in very high regard."

"This town and I owe Doc a great debt, so I believe the fine was fifty dollars?"

"It is Miss Russell."

"With your permission Judge, if Mr. Harris will accompany me to the bank I will have a draft drawn up for the amount of the fine for you."

Judge Blent gave a quick nod of his head. "Mr. Harris will you please go with Miss Russell and take care of this matter."

~*~DK~*~

Doc stood up from where he was sitting on the bunk in his cell, as Timothy Harris approached the door with the key. Doc's graying brows furrowed as he watched Harris unlock the cell door and open it. "What's this?" Doc questioned with surprise.

"Your free to go Doctor Adams." Timothy plainly stated.

Doc swiped his upper lip before pointing his finger at Harris. "What about the fine?" Doc asked with a bit of suspicion.

"It's been taken care of Doctor."

Doc stepped out of the cell. Doc knew that not very many people in Dodge had that kind of money, or if they did couldn't spare it without putting them selves in a financial pickle. And he knew dog-gone well that Blent had anything to do with it. "By who?"

The corner of Timothy's mouth curled up slightly. "A Dodge citizen who understands your value in the community."

"Huh, so I see your not going to tell me young man."

Timothy smiled and shook his head. "My grandmother always told me never to look a gift horse in the mouth, wouldn't you agree Doctor?"

"Yes I do, young man," giving a quick nod of his head, "yes I do."

Doc left the jail and headed straight to his office to check on the triplets. When he arrived he found Kitty there tending the babies. At the sound of the door shutting Kitty turned around and put her hand on her hip.

"Well I sure could have used your help a few minutes ago."

Doc quickly made is way to the makeshift beds. "Oh what's wrong?"

Kitty put her hand on Doc's shoulder and gave a chuckle, "Nothing then the fact I was elbow deep in soiled diapers with number three and number one here." Doc looked up at Kitty. "At the same time." Kitty added.

Doc's eyebrows rose, "Oh! I see."

Kitty's left eyebrow rose, "uh huh."

Not wanting to temp his fate, Doc quickly changed the subject. "Where's Mrs. Roniger?"

Kitty walked over to the stove and poured her and Doc a cup of coffee. "Her, Mr. Roniger, and Matt are at the hearing they should be back any moment."

Kitty no sooner finished saying that then Festus came busting through the office door shouting, "Well they's all legal like!"

Kitty immediately started waving her arms at Festus. "For goodness sakes Festus quiet down, the babies sleeping." She scolded him in a loud whisper.

Festus suddenly lowered his voice as he reached the babies to peek in on them, "Golly bill Miss Kitty I sure am sorry."

Doc rolled his eye and turned towards the door where he saw Mrs. Roniger and Matt enter. Both of them had wide grins on their faces.

"Well every one the babies are officially ours." Bess beamed. "Will's bringing the wagon around now. Kitty, Doc you two take a hold of one of the boys and help me bring them down to the wagon. Festus will you bring that box of baby things for me, and Marshall if you'll be so kind as to bring my bags." She ordered as she scooped up one of the babies and headed for the door continuing to give the foursome directions as she went.

It didn't take long to load the Roniger's up in their wagon, and watched the now bigger family head out of town for home.

Matt, Kitty, and Festus watch Doc climb the stairs to his office. Matt turned to Kitty, "Well I have to see Judge Blent about some papers he wants me to service for him. I'll see ya later Kitty."

"Okay Matt." Kitty replied.

"I'll see to your horse, Matthew."

Kitty waved to them as they headed out, and then turned and went up to Doc's office. When she entered the office she found Doc sitting at his desk with a bottle of whiskey and a glass.

"Exciting a day, huh Doc." Kitty said as she started straightening up Doc's office.

"Kitty come join me for a drink there's something I want to talk to you about."

Kitty put down the sheet she was folding, walked over and grabbed a glass out of the bottom cupboard next to Doc's medicine cabinet and took a seat next to Doc. Doc took the glass from her and pour them each a drink and handed the glass back to Kitty.

Kitty took the drink and rolled the glass back and forth between her hands. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about, Doc?"

Doc leaned back in his chair unsure how to broach the subject as Kitty's last words before he left the street sounded in his head. _'Some people just have an unlimited capacity for love.'_

Kitty's forehead knitted, "Doc?"

"Your unlimited capacity for love to be exact."

Kitty gave Doc a questioning look but remained silent.

"I intend to pay you back every penny of that fine you know."

Kitty just gave Doc a smile for her reply.

"There is one thing I would like to know?"

"What's that Doc?" Kitty asked softly.

"Why?"

Kitty knew Doc had a great deal of pride and would never ask any of them for help, but she wasn't about to say that to Doc. "I didn't want to be stood up for my daily morning proposal over coffee." Kitty deadpanned before breaking into a wicked smile and taking a drink of her whiskey.

Doc gave a silent chuckle before joining her.

 **The End**


End file.
